


Bow ties are cool.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A is obsessed with bow ties. When they have their first child, Person A dresses up their baby boy with bow ties, just like Person A. Person B just grins at how happy Person A is whenever they dress up their kid. </p><p>(I'm sorry, I lost the link to this and cannot find the original prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow ties are cool.

It was no surprise that Jordan loved bow ties, he'd been wearing them since Brandon had met him. Brandon had thought them dorky at first, constantly teasing Jordan about it. But after years of dating and an entire two years of their marriage, they'd grown on him. Brandon now loves how geeky his husband looked as he made anything and everything he wore look fancy with the addition of his favourite bow tie. It also made his husband the easiest to buy for at Christmas and on his birthday - a bow tie was enough to bring a smile across Jordan's face. He'd obtained so many now that Brandon had lost count, actively avoiding that one drawer in their bedroom they never spoke of. It was reserved for Jordan's bow ties and on the occassion Jordan was in a rush, a few of them poked out and hung over Brandon's own drawers. Brandon never once fixed it though, worried that his husband would freak over the fact he'd touched his precious bow ties.

  
Jordan was so obsessed with them, so in love by how they looked that his need to wear them constantly was passed on to their child. Oliver, barely a year old, stood patiently as Jordan crouched in front of him. When Jordan had announced he'd bought a new bow tie, Brandon had imagined it was for him. Instead, his husband held a miniature powder blue one he was now tying around their son's neck. Brandon lets out a soft snort at the sight. Its too big and it looks far too gaudy on Oliver. But Jordan is happy as he stands, clapping his hands together and beaming down at their son. He turns to Brandon to observe his opinion, still grinning. Brandon smiles back, pulling his husband close by the hips and tricking him into a cheeky kiss. Brandon doesn't think much of the bow ties but he'd buy a thousand to see that smile painted across Jordan's face forever.

  
By the time they've snapped out of their love sick trance and turned to look back at their son, he's ran off to play. In his place is the powder blue bow tie, thrown carelessly to the floor. Jordan frowns, crouching to pick it up and holding it out in the air as he looks for their son with his eyes. Brandon laughs, clasping Jordan's hand in his own and covering the bow tie from sight.  
"He'll want to wear them one day, I'm sure." Brandon reassures him, giggling as Jordan sighs.  
"He looked cute." He pouts, reminiscing on how adorable their son looked only a few short moments ago. Brandon nods, agreeing with him.  
"Not as cute as his daddy looks in bow ties." Brandon whispers into his ear, walking away to ensure Oliver hasn't knocked everything and anything over. He leaves Jordan blushing, face flushed red.


End file.
